With the increased popularity of high-performance portable user devices, power management has been an increasingly prevalent problem. Even though innovations in battery technologies have enabled more convenient and faster battery charging, larger battery capacities, and higher energy densities, device power requirements have increased to meet the larger amounts of energy available. This pattern results in maintenance of the current charging paradigm, in which portable user devices must be charged at least once a day. However, many users do not carry chargers when they are away from work or home, and even if a user carries a charger, power outlets are limited and difficult to find. This results in users relying on venues, such as bars or hotels, to supply power outlets or chargers. This can be frustrating for the user because power outlets are limited in supply, and charging the device from an outlet confines the user to a limited space about the outlet. This can also be frustrating to venue owners, because the users will ask the venue employees to manage device charging for them (e.g., when the outlet is behind a bar or in an inaccessible area).
Thus, there is a need in the power management field to create a new and useful system and method of providing power to users in transit. This invention provides such new and useful system and method.